I Figured Out How This World Turns Cold
by iampinja
Summary: "The kiss was sweet and gentle; it was like Kabuto was pouring all of his emotions out and into her. Name wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his harder; she too was trying to tell him everything through the contact. Slowly, they pulled away." ReaderxKabuto Oneshot. Angst.


[Name] opened the door to her empty house, it was cold and dark. Nothing like it used to be. It took everything that the girl had not to sink to her knees in sorrow. She knew that she couldn't, she had to be strong. Not only for herself, but for her little sister. It was a cruel world, the Shinobi lifestyle was hard, and now [Name] was alone in it. She was thrust into the position of not only ANBU captain, but also big sister and now mother. [Name] could feel the weight of the world bearing down on her shoulders.

Sighing, [Name] changed out of her uniform and into her normal ninja attire. She had been taking extra missions, ones that she normally wouldn't, now that she had to be the provider for a little girl. The extra money was helpful.

The house was driving [Name] crazy. It was too sad, too depressing, and had too many happy memories in it. She couldn't take it anymore, so [Name] decided to go take a walk to clear her head. Letting her mind wander, [Name] started to aimlessly walk around the village. She hadn't realized where her feet had subconsciously brought her until it was too late. [Name] was now standing in front of Konoha's KIA stone. She tentatively walked towards it and kneeled down before the stone. Her eyes instantly went to the two names that she knew were there. Her parent's names were crudely etched in the stone along with the rest of their team.

At least they died together,

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." [Name] greeted quietly. Tears were starting to well in her eyes, but she kept them at bay. "I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to come see you."

[Name] was so caught up in her grief that she hadn't realized that someone had come up behind her.

"I'm sure they understand," A masculine voice murmured. [Name] spun around in shock, viciously wiping the tears that had already fallen, only to see her best friend standing there.

"Kabuto?" The girl whispered. "What are you doing here?"

[Name] was shocked quiet honestly. She hadn't seen the white haired medic since her parents died, and that was a while ago. Ever since Kabuto had started working at the hospital, he had poured every ounce of himself into his work. That, and [Name] had heard that he had gotten into some things that his father wasn't proud of.

"I just finished my shift and saw you walking around town. You looked like a zombie, all pale and not entirely there. I was worried, so I followed you." He said, coming to sit beside you. "It's been a year; don't you think that you should start moving on?"

[Name] was outraged. It wasn't like she could control things like that. Didn't he know that people grieved at their own pace? [Name] had never been very good with death.

"What do you know about the death of a parent?! You're parents were dead before you could walk. You've never had to grieve for them!" [Name] screamed, totally forgetting where they were. "And besides, why do you care?! You just _now_ decided that you were going to come and check on me? I needed you before, back when they never came home and nobody would give me answers! I needed a shoulder to cry on, and you were never there! I needed my best friend!"

Kabuto was shocked at [Name] sudden outburst. For a sixteen-year-old girl, she sure did have a lot of pent up emotion. He deserved it though, she was right, he didn't know what she was going through. And not only that but, he hadn't been there for her when she needed it the most. No, instead he completely ignored her. Kabuto then took [Name]'s trembling form into his arms. It wasn't the first hug they had shared, but it was the first one _he _had initiated.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I thought that you would've wanted to be alone, but I realize now that I was wrong."

"It's not your fault, I knew that you never good around crying girls." [Name] laughed a bit and wiped the tears away. Her laugh was strained though, and very soft. "Kabuto?"

"Yes?" He replied quietly, looking down at the girl who was nuzzling into his shirt.

"I'm sor-" [Name] looked up at her friend, but was cut off by a pair of lips.

The kiss was sweet and gentle; it was like Kabuto was pouring all of his emotions out and into her. [Name] wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his harder; she too was trying to tell him everything through the contact. Slowly, they pulled away.

"Don't be," Kabuto whispered against her lips. [Name] nodded and then looked back at the large stone in front of them. It looked like her life was finally looking up for once, and the weight of the world was lifted. And for once, [Name] was happy.

* * *

Kabuto stood at the KIA stone that was at the head of Konoha's cemetery. His eyes were cold and emotionless; they almost gave the illusion of being glass. It had only been two years since [Name]'s death, and yet he still hadn't gotten over it. Was this what she meant when she had screamed at him all those years ago about grieving? Ever since [Name]'s death, Kabuto hadn't cared about anything. He had secluded himself from everyone, including his 'father'. It wasn't until Orochimaru came to him and gave him the opportunity for revenge.

The Chunin exams were going on at the arena in the middle of town, where he knew [Name]'s little sister was competing. She was doing good and had already advanced to the next round. After her sister's death, she had thrown herself into training, just like Kabuto had with his work.

After Orochimaru made his move, Kabuto could finally get away from this stupid village.

Then, he would be able to hunt down those stupid sons-of-bitches that had dared to take away his only joy. His love. His [Name].

**Words: 1022**


End file.
